halintarfandomcom-20200214-history
Wizards of the Coast
Due to this region’s safe neutral ground between the two primary Northern god-dragons, it was a perfect location for the magic-users of the country to form their various colleges, known together as the Wizards of the Coast. Each different school (Abjuration, Conjuration, Divination, Enchantment, Evocation, Illusion, and Transmutation) has their own dedicated college, where students are guided by the college’s Dean and their professors. The leaders of these colleges also dictate the laws of the land… but due to the fact that each college has their own committees, and all of them have to pass an identical bill for it to be submit to Paradoxie for approval, it’s hard to get much of anything done amongst the seven of them. (Link to in-depth schools of magic/spells and stuff) Abjuration Abjurations are protective spells. They create physical or magical barriers, negate magical or physical abilities, harm trespassers, or even banish the subject of the spell to another plane of existence. Dean: Coventina Nalyu Prof. Nalyu is one of the elder deans, fins wrinkled after years of research and instruction. She’s also the snootiest and most elitist of them, considering her college to be the one most favored by Paradoxie. Her school is also the most difficult to be accepted into and graduate from, but her pupils are the best in the world. Their specialization in abjuration is unparalleled- she herself is an example of this. There’s no spell one can cast that she cannot negate. Conjuration Each conjuration spell belongs to one of five subschools. Conjurations bring manifestations of objects, creatures, or some form of energy to you (the summoning subschool), actually transport creatures from another plane of existence to your plane (calling), heal (healing), transport creatures or objects over great distances (teleportation), or create objects or effects on the spot (creation). Creatures you conjure usually, but not always, obey your commands. Dean: Delamare Empapado Prof. Empapado, also known as “The Summoner” was a conjurer during the war infamous for his dramatic mannerisms and grand displays of power. They say that he could conjure entire armies of otherworldly creatures in the midst of battle- but nowadays, no one is sure if he really has that much power. Regardless, he’s an excellent teacher and organized leader, managing the largest of the colleges with little trouble. Due to the broadness of conjuration itself, it’s the most popular of the seven and is partially land-based for easy student access. In recent years, a prodigy telepath known as Ace has caught the attention of many due to his prankster attitude and wacky antics. He’s been abusing his powers by teleporting animals- and some people- across the entire continent. Divination Divination spells enable you to learn secrets long forgotten, to predict the future, to find hidden things, and to foil deceptive spells. Dean: Alcinous Arete The eldest of the deans, Professor Arete has gone blind with old age. His ability to see the future is enhanced because of this, but he is often very cryptic- whether or not he does this to avoid fate being interfered with is unknown, but very likely. His other senses are heightened by this disability as well. Some say he can even read minds. Due to these abilities and his seniority, he’s universally respected as the most intelligent of the deans. Enchantment Enchantment spells affect the minds of others, influencing or controlling their behavior. Dean: Xaver Dantus Professor Dantus, or Professor XD, is the youngest of the deans, having only graduated a few years ago. Despite this, he is not to be taken lightly- there’s little professionalism in his personality, and he heavily emphasizes the use of “real-life applications” to his students, shown through “real-life examples”. Many are unsure of if his charms are really magic or just great charisma, but either way he utilized both to make his way to the dean position within months of his graduation. Evocation Evocation spells manipulate energy or tap an unseen source of power to produce a desired end. In effect, they create something out of nothing. Many of these spells produce spectacular effects, and evocation spells can deal large amounts of damage. Dean: Enipeus Tethys A former war mage, Professor Tethys was known as “The Queen of Winter” for her proficiency in frost magic. A merfolk not native to Halintar, she’s fought in many wars outside of this country and has the scars to prove it. Out of all of the deans she’s also the only one known to be proficient in a weapon- her dual trident, which has taken many lives. But despite her history, she’s quite sweet and open to her students, taking anyone in who is willing to learn. That being said, she does have a distaste for elves due to a war with some that made her lose one of her eyes. Originally a bard, Clio the goblin showed an incredible amount of talent for fire magic, being able to cast spells as powerful as Fire Storm with ease. He is a prominent professor there as well as Enipeus’ right hand, almost like a second dean to the school, due to making up for Enipeus’ lack of skill in the fire department. Illusion Illusion spells deceive the senses or minds of others. They cause people to see things that are not there, not see things that are there, hear phantom noises, or remember things that never happened. Dean: Drake Amanzi No one is quite sure when Professor Amanzi became the dean, or why. He’s as mysterious as he is quirky- in fact, no one has ever seen him in person, as he chooses to represent himself as a caricature of a tiny merfolk in a jar wherever he goes, and no one is strong enough to break through his illusion magic (except Prof. Nalyu, who has given him a vow of silence). He is also quite distractable, talking mostly about his life and his day instead of really teaching anything… if it weren’t for his fellow professors, the illusion college would probably be in shambles. But for some reason he still hasn’t been fired…? Of course, without his student assistant and daughter Bijeko there’s no way his classes would even come to be. She’s constantly working on her father’s paperwork and helping his students pass the class, and she is a well-versed illusionist herself. Transmutation Transmutation spells change the properties of some creature, thing, or condition. Dean: Haroun Ecru Professor Ecru was the assistant to the previous dean of Transmutation, before he passed away and entrusted him to take his place. Upon being entrusted, he changed the entire curriculum to base it entirely around elemental magic suiting him and his fellow sand elves. For the five years he’s run the school, not a single merfolk has been able to pass his classes. He’s also got way too many pets, which he tests his magic on. He’s a free spirit who’s very aloof, often traveling all the way to his hometown with no warning. This also enrages his students as well as the other schools. There’s talk of a plot to overthrow him, but he’s currently the best mage there is at that school, leaving no heir to the college’s management. Category:Guilds Category:The High North Category:WIP